DA 2010 Episode 18: Sweet Desire
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy's mental condition seems to be improving, and he and Rogue are already getting back into the swing of their relationship - until Remy's first mission arises. (Finished R&R)
1. Chapter 1: A New Man

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 18

Chapter 1: A New Man

          Rogue stood from the control annex of the danger room staring down at the holographic projection.  Ororo Munro, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Jean Grey and Remy LeBeau were in the training session, moving back and fourth with precision, expert timing and sometimes sheer luck, ducking obstacles, battling holographic images of their worst enemies.

          "The Cajun is showin' some progress," Logan mused, he pushed the lever controlling the session difficulty, increasing it by five percent, "lets see how he copes when we turn up the heat."

          Rogue smiled as Remy faultlessly dodged everything that came at him, flying razors, cannons, lasers.  He coped so expertly it was almost impossible to believe that two weeks ago he'd been claiming he was too inadequate to ever rejoin the team.  His hair was soaked in sweat, his muscles were taught beneath a temporary black spandex uniform that clung to every contour of his svelte but developed body.  Rogue almost felt like swooning. 

          "You're right, he's really improving," Rogue nodded.  She remembered the first training session two weeks ago, the day after he'd rejoined.  He'd been in there struggling.  He was still moderately talented, but at other times he'd lose his confidence and end up getting hurt.  He still had a small cut on his head where a razor had nicked him.  Rogue was frantic.  It could have been his eye. 

          It was strange.  The past two weeks had gone by so quickly.  She'd barely seen Remy at all though.  As they were in different teams, this meant they did not train together.  Rogue would often find herself on the opposite side of the glass, she'd be in the annex helping Logan or Hank with the session control while he'd be on the other side fighting for his life.

Rogue knew it should have bothered her, but realised this was out of her control.  He had so much training to catch up on that everything he was doing and all the time he was spending away from her and in the danger room or the war room was absolutely necessary for his placement in the team.  He'd sit through briefing on tactics, enemies, weaponry, protocol and all of the things the X-Men, or the institute was affiliated with. 

The first week, Rogue had found it disconcerting that he had no time to be with her, but now she didn't mind.  It filled his days, gave him other reasons to be living and she felt this was what he'd needed.  He was good in there, better than he'd thought he was, and once he'd fully gotten up to speed, they could resume everything again.

          "He picks up quick, doesn't he?" Logan asked.

          Rogue nodded, "Yeah…" she nodded, "stuns me, really," she said, "this was the guy who – two weeks ago – thought he'd be a liability to the team.  Jesus, look at him…he's amazing in there…I wish I was half as skilled."

          "It's like he's a new man," Logan admitted.

          "Yeah, it is," Rogue smiled, "or rather…an old one…the one that I remember."

          Remy spun around to find a new opponent awaiting several feet away, one he didn't recognise for a moment, although it seemed it should have been familiar.

          "Omega Red," Ororo called to Remy, she swooped down from the air, "don't get too close," she warned.

          "Omega Red," he said to himself, he dodged out of the way as a lethal metal coil shot out of Omega Red's wrist and headed for him.  He remembered being briefed about this one.

          "Watch out!" Kitty cried, grabbing Remy's wrist and phasing him with her as a very large razor shot towards them, "eyes open!" she warned him.

          "I don't have EYES on the back of my head," he reminded, he ducked another one and pulled her down with him as another one came hurling past.  "Now who should keep eyes open," he mused, rolling out of the way as a cannonball fell from the sky. 

          Kitty yelped as one of the coils from Omega Red caught her ankle and pulled her into the air, she phased herself out of the grasp and landed to the ground, her shoulder thudding against the hard floor.  "Ow!"

          Remy grabbed a handful of throwing spikes from the pouch on his belt, charged them up and sent them flying towards Omega Red.  Several of them missed, one hit one of the coils, a small explosion echoing over the large hall.  The others that had missed the mutant hologram hit the wall behind, and exploded, sending Omega Red flying forward. 

          Remy rushed over to Kitty while the others were dealing with Omega Red.  He tried to help her up, "get up off your ass, no time to be sleepin' on the job, petit" he remarked.

          Kitty winced trying to get up but her ankle wouldn't allow it, "I've twisted my ankle, you have to leave me, I'm out of the session!"

          "The rules are you're only out of the session if you've been hit," Remy pulled her arm over his shoulder, "you fell…it ain't the same thing," he assured.

          It was almost twenty minutes later when the session finally ended, and the room died down, lights dimming, the hum of machines droning softly to silence.

          Remy pressed his back against a nearby wall and slipped down it, exhausted, soaked with sweat.

          Kitty limped over, "still convinced you're not X-Men material?" she asked tiredly, she dropped to the floor on her backside accidentally.  She took a deep breath and swept her sweat soaked hair back from her face.

          "My heart is beating SO fast," he said breathlessly.  Indeed, Kitty could see his breathing was so fast that he was close to hyperventilating, and yet he seemed calm and composed.  Just…exhausted. 

          "Well done, Remy," Ororo walked over, she reached out her hand to take his.

          Remy took her hand and let her help him up, "for?"

          "Taking the initiative to help Kitty – when your own life was in Danger."

          "This was a hologram," Remy reminded, he reached out his hands to pull Kitty up, "it isn't like we were in real danger of dying or anything."

          "There's always a certain amount of Danger," Ororo reminded, "and you know this already," she smiled a little, "when the Professor told me he was assigning you to my team I was a little weary…I know you work better solo," she admitted, "but I see I was very mistaken.  Your teamwork this week has astounded me…"

          Remy faintly smiled, "you're flattery is more than I deserve," he glanced up to the control annex to see Rogue staring down at him with a strange pleased smile upon her face.

          "Do I have anything scheduled tonight?" Remy asked.  Ororo was in charge of his training for the next month, and her schedule was one to live by until he was up to scratch physically and mentally.

          "Enemies briefing at seven," Ororo replied.

          "Can't I reschedule?" Remy asked leaning against the wall looking at Ororo hopefully.

          Ororo seemed displeased, "This IS important."

          "I know, and I'm not sayin' I won't deal," he sighed, "it's just…I've spent so much time this fortnight bein' GAMBIT, I haven't had enough time to be REMY," he reminded.  "Rogue and me ain't seen each other much this last two weeks.  Not one night at all have we spent time together.  We see each other at dinner and that's it."

          Ororo made a face, she apparently wasn't very pleased with Remy's wanting to reschedule but she could see where he was coming from.

          "Look, you're the boss, okay, the leader – the big cheese – and if you want me to do it, I'll do it, but I just thought I'd ask anyway?" he put on a charming smile. 

          "As long as you understand that you must make up for the time later," Ororo said.  "But you have been…exceptionally wonderful on your training these last two weeks," she smiled again, "you've been resilient and tiresome, and I think you should take a night off, for rest and relaxation."

          Remy grinned, "you're an Angel in black leather," he took her hand and kissed her knuckle, this made Ororo give a soft laugh and Kitty giggled behind her hand.  "A true Angel in black leather," he repeated again, and then walked away.

          Rogue had come down to the Danger Room exit to meet Remy, she hadn't had much chance at all to speak with him and thought it might be her last chance to speak with him today.  Dinner was always such a chaotic experience with all the students at the large dining table, it was always impossible to get in a conversation with the man then, and he'd sleep through the night, exhausted from the training during the day.

          "Chere," he looked at her as he left the room, he was smiling brightly, a very genuine happy smile.  He was soaked through with perspiration, yet he still maintained his attractiveness – something that always astounded Rogue was how he could look so appealing soaked and stinking of sweat.

          "Hey," Rogue smiled, she didn't want to hug him with so much sweat on him.  She had no intentions of changing her clothes today.  "Just thought I'd come say hi before dinner," she admitted.

          Remy walked with her towards the elevator, "guess what?"

          "Hmm?"

          "Got tonight off," he said, "convinced ol' Stormy to let me out of enemy briefing – I'll make up for it tomorrow or something," he explained.

          "That's great," Rogue admitted, she looked at him.  He seemed so completely cured of his depression that she had lost all concern over him for the time being.  "What've you got planned?"

          "Something with you, I hope, unless you're busy?"

          "I keep my nights free," Rogue said softly, "Unless I have a mission…if I have a mission I could always try and worm out of it…"

          "You can't do that," Remy sighed, "but hopefully the world of evil will maintain it's enigmatic business for the time being, and let us have one night together," he got into the elevator. 

          "How is everything, Remy?" Rogue asked, following him in, she hit the button to send the elevator up to the mansion foyer.

          "It's normal…as you'd expect," he shrugged, he was almost acting like nothing had ever happened.  As if he'd never had these outbursts and problems with his powers.  Rogue wasn't sure she should query it, but she was curious. 

          "What about your new powers?"

          "No signs of it showing up again," Remy shrugged, "I haven't blown up anything I didn't want to…or anything without touching it."

          Rogue nodded, "you haven't been as emotional these past two weeks, that's probably why," she tucked her hair behind her ear looking at him.  She could feel her cheeks flushing pink as she examined his perfect features.

          "It was probably a fluke."

          "Maybe, but we still have to be careful," she reached out with her gloved fingers and brushed a lock of sweat soaked hair away from his eyes, "so what do you want to do tonight."

          "Take you in the shower, take you on the bed, take you in every room in the mansion not carin' if people are watchin' or not.  Now ask me what I can actually DO."

          Rogue folded her arms and smirked, "what can you actually do?"

          "I can take you to dinner, treat you like a lady, quietly murmur several innuendos and euphemisms to you across the table, and once we're done I'll streak naked down Bayville Avenue if I'm drunk enough – but streaking is optional," he grinned. "So…how does that sound?"

          Rogue smirked, "sounds fine by me."


	2. Chapter 2: Pinned

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 18

Chapter 2: Pinned

          Rogue and Remy LeBeau skipped dinner with the rest of the institute, and went for pizza together.  It wasn't a romantic meal, but to be honest, it wasn't romance either of them were interested in that night, all they wanted was to be in each other's company and that was good enough for them. 

          After Pizza, they walked to McDuggins, the small bar not too far from the institute that welcomed Mutant's freely.  They found a small booth, drank in the warm atmosphere and strong smell of booze.

          "It's kinda weird, bein' here," Remy confessed, he was on his third pint of beer and seemed pleasant and relaxed.  "In a place that accepts us."

          "Today it's just this place," Rogue said, she ran her gloved finger absently along the rim of her whiskey glass, "but who knows, tomorrow it could be the whole of Bayville, and then, the day after, the world?"

          Remy smirked a little, "gettin' just a little bit ahead of yourself there, chere," he said.  He took a swig from his glass, set it down and looked at her.

          "How you findin' the training?" Rogue asked, "strenuous?"

          "Strenuous but…it's nothin' that I'm not capable of handling – I think."

          "Well, you're definitely sounding more positive than you did two weeks ago," Rogue commented, "see, told you…all you needed was a little lifestyle change to get back on the road to recovery…you're not fucked up, Remy.  You were just off track."

          "No," Remy shook his head, "But you wouldn't really understand."

          "What wouldn't I understand."

          "I'll tell you another time," Remy sighed, he looked away, across the large room, a couple were laughing.  They'd just gotten married and a small group had come in with them.  They were all a rowdy bunch.  The groom was running around with a 'just married, god help me' sign taped to his back, the Bride in a lot of ways reminded him of Rogue – except not as beautiful.  "Where we goin'?"

          Rogue raised an eyebrow, "uhm…after here, home…I hope?" she asked.

          "No, I'm not talkin' about that," Remy looked back to her, "I mean…me and you…where are WE going."

          "As in us?" Rogue asked stupidly.

          "Yes," Remy said, he looked her right in her dark green eyes and tried to keep her stare so she'd know the seriousness of his question.

          "Why?" Rogue asked curiously.  "Don't you like things the way they are?" she coiled a lock of her hair nervously around one of her fingers, looking at him.

          "Of course I do.  I just want to know what's expected of me so I can prepare myself from it."

          "I…that's a hard one," Rogue sucked in a breath.

          "Yes, it is.  But can we stay on the subject of my question and not my lower regions, thank you?" he asked, trying to lighten the moment.

          Rogue smirked, "really?  Is it?" she asked.

          "No, that was a smart assed comment.  C'mon, Rogue.  I'm TRYING to be serious here.  God knows in my life maybe I was never serious enough, that's probably why I'm in so many jams all the time.  I'm asking a question, Rogue.  Where ARE we going.  Where do you want to go with me?"

          Rogue downed her whiskey in one go, "how far can it go?"

          "All the way?" He asked, with a shrug.

          "What's defined as 'all the way', Remy.  People refer to that as full on sex, I'm not sure if that's what YOU mean though," Rogue confessed, she caught a waitress by the arm who happened to be walking past.  "Double whiskey…he'll have another beer," she said quickly.

          Remy waited until the waitress was gone, "I'm not talkin' about sex, chere, I'm talking about…love…commitment…marriage…living together…a car…a mortgage…a plasma screen TV and a DVD player…a dog or a cat or something furry…"

          "Something furry?"

          "Knowin' our luck that somethin' furry would end up bein' Hank or Logan movin' in to make sure I'm treating you right," Remy remarked, but jokingly, he sighed, "what I'm sayin' is…life together…I mean…is that what you see in our future?"

          "I…honestly don't know," Rogue ran her fingers over the table, "see…it's not like I don't want all those things…I mean I have dreams like that…everyone does.  Of a perfect life…and marriage and success, REAL jobs…and family…" she sighed, "but…in my current situation, it's not exactly…obtainable, is it?"

          "Only if you won't let it be," Remy responded.  "Together, surely there's nothing that we can't make work."

          "Babies?" Rogue asked.

          "Ah…y'know…" he looked away, "I…kind of…lost…my…want of having kids," he said, finishing the sentence quickly.  The waitress arrived with the drinks and Remy paid.  When she was gone, Remy looked at Rogue, waiting for her response.

          "Can…I ask why?"  
          "I have one child.  One DEAD child.  One child who never even got to breathe the precious air or open her eyes and see me or her mother…or anything…" he said, feeling suddenly a little emotional, "I don't think I could go through bein' given the gift of life to have it taken away like that again."

          Rogue nodded, understanding.  She honestly didn't blame him either.

          "I always wondered if it was something to do with the mutant genes that caused the miscarriage…like maybe humans and mutants don't mix sexually…or something…"

          Rogue shook her head, "No…lots of babies have been born to human and mutant parents…Hank's researched it.  Moira MacTaggart has…it's proven that it works.  It was probably because of Bella Donna's stressing or…I don't know, maybe that it wasn't meant to be…I don't know…but it wasn't your fault…" she touched his arm tenderly.  She felt bad for him, she knew the death of his unborn child was something that had haunted him for many years.  It was still there in his eyes, and whenever he talked about it, there seemed to be an invisible wound that would open within him, causing him to be slightly more vulnerable than before.

          Remy sighed, "so anyway…" he looked down at her hand, "I don't want kids."

          "Okay…" Rogue nodded, "that's…fair. It's not like I can have any, anyway.  I can't even have sex for cryin' out loud," she announced, and perhaps a little too loudly, for the wedding party all turned and glanced at her.

          "She's a Catholic," Remy replied to them, to which Rogue turned and gaped at him, "no sex 'til marriage – it's a sin you know," he smirked.

          Rogue blinked, and turned back to the wedding party who were all staring at her.  She could say nothing.

          "I can see you're all very much sinners yourselves," Remy said, noting the bride was pregnant, he took a swig of his beer, "not like that's a bad thing though," he said to himself.  The wedding party went back to their discussions and celebrations.  Remy merely laughed.

          "That wasn't funny, Remy," Rogue pouted.

          "Sure it was.  Besides, we needed to fix that little outburst, after all," he reminded.

          Rogue took a sip of her whiskey.  "You sure that the sex thing doesn't bother you?" she asked, very quietly this time.

          "I'm sure," Remy said, "Labido isn't what it used to be anyway," he added thoughtfully, "sex used to be for thrills but…I don't know…it hadn't been excitin' as much…never found much…pleasure in it…no girl's touch ever really seemed to satisfy," he said honestly. 

          "When was the last time?" Rogue asked suspiciously, she sipped her drink again.

          Remy took a long think, as if he couldn't remember, then paused.  "About…nine months, twenty-seven days, sixteen minutes…and…" he looked at his wristwatch, "nineteen seconds…"

          Rogue raised an eyebrow, "celibate or impotent?"

          "Hmm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow now too.

          "Well…that's a long time for you…" Rogue said, "I mean…this coming from a guy who had sex on the brain all the time…and I mean, I heard statistics that Men think about sex once every three minutes or something…how the hell aren't you blue in the face with the desperation?"

          "Durin' the last nine months or so haven't had much TIME to think about it, to be honest," he shrugged, "does it matter?"  
          "Yes, because it's you!" Rogue gaped, "you were sex obsessive…surely that has to mean something."

          "I took care of it if I felt the urge.  Don't need a cow to milk, y'know what I'm saying?" he asked.

          "Scarily enough, I do," Rogue rolled her eyes.  "When ARE you going to stop coming out with stupid euphemisms like that?"

          "The day I die."

          Rogue shook her head but smirked, it was nice to see him back to his usual self, the one she'd known all those years ago, and had been crazy about.

          "What about you, chere?"

          Rogue sat back straighter, "what about me?"

          "Same subject."

          "None of your business," Rogue retorted.

          "Why is it when it's about men, Women are ALL ears to hear about their masturbation and sexual habits but when the men turn it around on women it's a completely different story?" Remy queried.  "I've dated more women than the Blob has had hot dinners…but I'll still NEVER completely understand the creatures."

          "The answer to that, sugar, is that men are so full of it that they'll talk about masturbation and sexual habits because it's focusing on their favourite two subjects.  Sex…and themselves," Rogue grinned.

          "You certainly got Men pinned," he smirked, "what about women?"

          "Women like to keep it allllll under their hat," she smirked, "it gives us some mystery…women are good at keeping secrets."

          "Yeah, right," Remy rolled his eyes, "women are crap at keeping secrets.  How many things have I told Kitty in secrecy that Kitty told you?  Just about everything.  The only GOOD thing that women are good at, Chere…is holding in Farts."

          Rogue blinked, "that is so not true!" she exclaimed, frowning a little.  She could barely believe how blunt the man could be sometimes.

          Remy snorted, "oh yes it is.  And the way I see it…the only way women would be able to really keep a secret is if they were to have it whispered up their asses."

          Rogue laughed harder than she ever had for a long time.  It was nice to have the real Remy LeBeau back.  Yes, he really was back.


	3. Chapter 3: And Tomorrow?

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 18

Chapter 3: And Tomorrow?

          "It was fun tonight," Rogue said to Remy as he walked her to her room in the mansion, they were quiet, it was late.  Rogue felt tipsy and she was sure this could not be a good thing.  She had to be up early to deal with training sessions for her students.  Remy, however, didn't need to get up until midday to continue with his own training with Ororo's team.

          "Yeah," Remy responded, he had his arm around her shoulders as they walked, and she loved that feeling, pressed into him as he pulled her a little closer for the last few feet until they reached Rogue's destination.  "Yeah, it was."

          Rogue smiled, she moved away from him, but glanced over to him.  In the dim lighting half his face was silhouetted, his hair was fallen over his eyes, but it couldn't hide the bright red irises that were slightly glowing in the dark.  Those eyes had always mystified and intrigued Rogue.  "You've been…really great tonight…and these last few weeks…" she patted his chest gently.

          Remy pressed his shoulder into the wall, leaning against it, still looking at her all the while, "I'm tryin'…but only for you."

          "I told you," Rogue murmured softly with the most tender smile she could manage, "I only want you to try for you…" she slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve the key for her room. 

          Remy touched her hair lightly as she was fumbling with her lock, "it's weird how…when I'm with you…I can laugh like I haven't in so long…" he sighed, "if only I hadn't walked out seven years ago I could have spent that lifetime laughing with you…and not cryin' to myself over what I lost when I did."

          Rogue turned to him, "best to forget all that stuff now."

          "If only I could…" he sighed, his eyes dropped to the floor as he seemed to fall into thoughts of the past again.

          Rogue finally unlocked the door, and she turned the handle, the door swung open, "want to come in?"

          "Probably shouldn't," he decided, "the Professor would find some excuse that us goin' in and out of each others rooms all the time is going to be a bad influence on the students."

          Rogue sighed softly, "I suppose you're right…" she reached out to brush her gloved fingers against his stubbled face, and he closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into her palm, "I love you," she whispered softly.

          "Me too," he replied, and although he didn't say those three words, she believed him so much.  She had no reason not to.

          Rogue moved over to hug him, and felt his arms envelope around her.  She didn't understand why it all had to end so soon tonight.  The night had been fun, not particularly romantic, but, it was a night she didn't want to see end.  She wondered if he felt the same way or if he was anxious to get away from her.  Recently, it had been obvious he needed space to himself, still trying to adjust to his new life in the mansion.  She could understand, but she wanted to spend every waking moment with him – no matter how impossible that was.  She wasn't sure how long this would last.  She'd grown so used to not putting stake in the future with Remy that she was slightly uneasy about whether or not things would change soon.

          Her head rested against his chest, she could feel his breathing, and his heartbeat, and it reminded her of realistic dreams she'd had when they hadn't been together.  Only this was real.  She knew from the scent of him, and the feeling of his hot beer scented breath upon her hair. 

          "It's almost like y' don't want to let go," he murmured softly, he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair tenderly, caressing the small of her back at the same time.

          "I don't," she confessed.  "It's the closest I've had to the real Remy LeBeau since you came back and I'm not sure I want to let it go just yet…don't know if it's going to be there tomorrow," she sighed.

          "Of course it's going to be," he hugged her closer to reassure her, "why wouldn't it?"

          Rogue swallowed, she could feel emotion welling up within her but she wouldn't allow it to take charge, "because tomorrow you could take a turn for the worst and feel as bad as you did two weeks ago…and it hurts seein' you like that, Remy."

          Remy closed his eyes, hugging her as tightly as he could, "chere, I can't guarantee that there won't be times like that.  I have…an affliction…and there's no telling when it might…erupt.  But today I'm fine.  And tomorrow?  I can only try to be fine."

          "But you're fine now…" Rogue sucked in all the emotion and moved away to look up at him, "so stay tonight…please?"

          Remy realised that he was losing this battle.  He didn't have the heart to deny her this.  She hardly asked him for anything.  He'd put her through so much and she'd been understanding enough to give him one more try even after he'd almost walked out on her again.  Staying the night wasn't too much to ask – even if there was a slight risk involved.

          "Alright," he said.  He followed her into her bedroom and closed the door behind himself.

          Rogue walked over to the bed and turned one of the small bedside lamps on, she gazed over at him. 

          Remy glanced around the room again as he had the other times he'd been in.  It was like a whole new world to him.  And this woman…was a whole new Rogue.  Neither really were the people they'd been when they'd met and fallen in love.   But despite she was a whole new Rogue to him, it still felt the same to be with her, comforting, and he still ached for her every time he was near her, something in his soul yearned for her. 

          Rogue grabbed her pyjamas from under her pillow, "I'll be right out, just going to change, okay?" she murmured, then headed towards the bathroom.

          "Okay," he nodded, he slipped his jacket off, tossed it on a chair, then wandered over to the window, where the temptation to look at her in the bathroom from the threshold would be considerably less.  Outside a wind picked up, shaking the branches of the trees.  It had begun to rain, and the sound of it on the window was comforting to Remy.  He felt an irresistible urge to be in that rain, drawn to it almost.

          He opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge, letting the rain touch him, it had begun to grow heavy, and he wondered if perhaps Ororo was having bad dreams and accidentally affecting the weather with her emotions.  He didn't care.  He tried to imagine the rain washing every sin away from him.  He swept his rain drenched hair away from his face, hovering there on the small ledge outside of the window, he glanced down, he could have almost swore he'd saw a pair of red eyes glinting through the rain down the end of the drive. 

          "Remy?" Rogue had come out of the bathroom, and noticed his disappearance.   She approached the window, "what ARE you doing?"

          Remy turned and glanced in the window, water pouring down his face, "sometimes bein' caught in the rain is good," he replied softly, although there was something in his expression that was extremely haunted as he said it.  Rogue saw it at once, but she didn't ask.  She didn't want to ruin the perfect night.

          "You're getting soaked," Rogue fretted.  She knew Remy was still susceptible to the risk of flu or pneumonia.

          "Feels good though," Remy responded, tilting his head up to the sky, "it's almost like natures shower."

          "Come in," Rogue pleaded.

          Remy complied, he climbed back into the window, dripping on the lilac carpet, he was completely soaked through.  His t-shirt had become transparent and was clinging to his chest and stomach reminding Rogue of every ripple she'd once been so familiar with.

          "You…uhm…better take those clothes off now, look at you…you're soaked all the way through…"

          Remy raised an eyebrow, "how convenient.  You did want my clothes off me after all, right?" he said, with a slight smirk.  He forced off the feeling of being watched, that he was being followed, his every move studied.  He wanted to focus on her for the time being. 

          Rogue rolled her eyes, "ha ha," she uttered, "here…give me that…" she tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt, "put your arms up."

          Remy did so, and let her peel the wet t-shirt off of him.  His first instinct after she had done so was to kiss her, a spark seemed to ignite the flame of passion within him at that very moment, a flame he'd long forgotten was there.  A flame he'd thought might have burned out completely.  He ached for her now, a way he hadn't ached since the first time she'd touched him on his twenty-first birthday.  Images of that incident came forth to his mind, and reminded him of how complete he'd felt to be with her.  More than any ever woman had ever made him feel.  He leaned forward to kiss her on instinct, she dodged away in time.

          "What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and holding his wet t-shirt between them, she felt slightly ill at ease now. 

          "I don't know, to be honest, felt right though," he responded, he unbuttoned his jeans, "you'll be wanting these too I suppose?"

          "Unless you'd rather be wet," Rogue stood waiting patiently.

          "You sure you want me to be this naked?"

          "I've seen you naked before, Remy.  Quite a few times now.  It doesn't impress me anymore," she said, his change of attitude had slightly worried her now.  She wished he was as predictable as he always had been before.  One minute he was shy, the next minute, he wanted to be naked and trying to kiss her, it didn't make sense to her how someone's moods could shift so quickly.

          "Okay," he shrugged and undressed.  Rogue had wished she'd left the lights turned off before coming into the room.  Having him there, and being reminded of the skin she couldn't touch but so badly ached to, made her ache like she'd never ached before.  She averted her eyes, he'd even removed his underwear.

          "You're not sleeping in my bed like that," she commented heading towards the door.  "I'll go get you some dry clothes."

          "Whatever you want," he shrugged, and watched her leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Changed Your Tune

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 18

Chapter 4: Changed Your Tune

          When Rogue stepped through the bedroom door holding more of the Xavier's logo'd clothing she'd taken from the laundry closet downstairs, Remy was still undeniably naked, sitting on a chair in the corner, he had one ankle propped upon his knee, his arms lightly folded.

          He just looked at her, but did not say a word.  He watched her close and lock her door, and then cross the room to put the clothes on the bed.

          "You can change while I go brush my teeth," she said, trying to avoid staring at him, she felt the hairs on her neck prickle with anxiousness.  So much skin exposed there, and he always made being naked seem so appealing. 

          "You don't wanna stay and watch?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

          "You've sure changed your tune," Rogue walked over to the window which had still been left open and she closed it firmly and pulled the drapes.

          He stood up, naked and unashamed, "Remy LeBeau can play a thousand tunes when the mood takes him."

          "God, could you BE any cheesier?" Rogue asked rolling her eyes.

          "Fine, you want me to drop the cheesiness?  I just thought it'd make things easier for you," he shrugged.  "You want me to be serious?" he asked.

          "Yes, I do," she pretended to be more interested in having the drapes sit perfectly together rather than look at him.  Her mind was telling her to turn and drink in the image, and yet, she didn't want to feel that urge. 

          "Fine," Remy said, "it's been…" he glanced at the clock, "nine months, twenty six days, twenty-two hours and fifty-five minutes for me.  How longs it been for you, Chere?"

          Rogue rolled her eyes, "ask a stupid question, and get a stupid answer, swamp rat."

          "This time, no one's gonna walk in on us, like Kitty did all those years ago," he reminded.

          "I thought that you weren't in the mood."

          "My mood shifts more than the sands of a stormy desert," Remy shrugged, he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him so she'd look him in the face.  "I wasn't interested at all…'til…you…" he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him firmly, "were takin' my shirt off."

          Rogue leaned back, she didn't want her face to accidentally brush against his, "you said you'd lost interest."

          "I did.  Since the time in that shower on my twenty-first birthday I've felt like no woman's touch ever satisfied me the way yours did.   But right now…you're makin' me…" he trailed off, trying to find the right word.

          "Ache…?" she said softly, looking away.

          "Yes…" he replied, "I haven't felt this…way…for a while…and it's you that's doin' it to me…" he breathed.  "You've lit this fire in with me…fire hasn't been there for a long time…barely been smoke since I left you last time."

          Rogue looked away, "I don't know, Remy…"

          "We're BOTH consenting adults," he said, "it isn't wrong this time like it was all those years ago," he reminded, "and no one is going to walk in like before…" he added.  "Besides…" he smirked, "I never got to finish what I started the last time."

          "That was because you pissed off before we got another chance," Rogue reminded.

          "Touche," Remy murmured near her ear, "If you don't want to its fine.  No harm in askin' though, right?" he asked.

          Rogue put her gloved hands on his arms, he was right, there was no harm in asking.  She didn't have any obligation to him - and he knew that too.  But, it struck her that he WAS asking, and he didn't usually ask at all.  In fact, any sexual encounter or talk they'd ever had in the past was usually initiated by her.   This made things suddenly all the more appealing.

          "Something wrong…?" he asked, she hadn't spoken in a few minutes, she'd looked away into space, seemingly deep in thought.

          "Yes," she murmured, "you're makin' me ache," she looked back to his eyes.

          They both smiled a little, but had little time for much else, it was at this very moment the watch Remy was wearing began to beep loudly.  He frowned at it, "what's up with this?" he asked curiously

          Rogue took his wrist and raised it, "it's a comm watch, swamprat."

"I knew there was a catch to a free watch," Remy sighed.  "Remind me to never take anything the Professor offers freely."

Rogue looked at him, "you're bein' sought after by the looks of it.  Better respond."

          "Alright…how?" he asked.

          Rogue touched the miniscule buttons on each side of the watch, "there," she whispered.

          "Gambit here," Remy sighed into the watch trying to fathom out where the microphone in it was exactly.

          "Gambit, we need you on a mission…" came Ororo's voice, an urgent sharpness in her tone.  "Come down to the blackbird immediately.  You can change on the flight."

          "On my way, 'Ro," Remy sighed.

          Rogue took her fingers off of the watch, "you better go."

          "Chere…I—" he was about to apologise but before he could, her gloved fingers were upon his lips.

          "It's okay.  It's our calling…" she reminded, "be safe…" she murmured.  "And I'll wait for your return."

          He kissed her gloved fingers, "I'll be back," he promised.   "I'll maybe just put my underwear back on though."

          Remy got to the blackbird within the next four minutes, and he was the last to enter.  The rest of his team were already there, seated, impatiently waiting for him.

          "How long does it take YOU to respond, man?" Kitty Pryde asked with a slight smirk, she was in her uniform, looking pristine fully awake and ready for action – which was less than Remy felt.

          "Why…are you naked?" Ororo asked as she gazed over her shoulder whilst preparing the blackbird for takeoff.

          "I was in bed," Remy answered as he noted a box on one of the seats.

          "That's your uniform," Kitty pointed out.

          "An actual uniform?" he asked, "not the god awful synthetic stretch fabric thing that rides up the crotch?" he opened the box.

          "A REAL uniform," Ororo said, "get dressed," she commanded firmly.

          Remy pulled the uniform from the box, "are you sure I'm ready for this?" he studied the uniform for a moment.  Black leather, intricately stitched and carefully designed for his exact weight, height and shape.  The zips were finished in a decorative 'X' in a circle.  The Xavier Logo.  

"Whether you are or not, your information will be invaluable to us," Ororo answered.

Remy sucked in breath, "my information…?" he asked.  He pulled the pants on, then slipped his boots on and buckled them securely.  "What are we up against exactly.

          "We are not sure yet.  A disturbance involving three mutants was picked up by Cerebro only twelve minutes ago," Ororo said.  The jet took off, and Remy fought to keep his balance as he pulled on his clothes.

          Jean, who was in the co-pilots seat, pulled a small handheld computer from a pouch from her hipbelt, "One of them is an unknown mutant," she stated, "the other two are on the same register from Genosha – unfortunately the matches are only numbers…we can't seem to link them to names yet." she said.  "The chips from the computers we managed to retrieve from Genosha before we left were so badly damaged.  Cerebro can only decipher very little."

          "You have the mutant registry files from Genosha?" Remy asked, he pulled on the top half of his uniform, it was snug, but comfortable.  He zipped it up the front, looking ahead waiting for a response from Jean.

          "Yes," Jean answered, although she thought this had been fairly obvious.  "We've been trying to find a match for the last ten minutes.  We thought maybe your knowledge would help us…"

          Remy moved up to the front of the jet, "let me see…" he said.

          Jean handed him the handheld computer, and let him see the numbers for himself.

          Remy studied the numbers, and thought for a moment, "Early numbers…" he said surely, "zero-zero-zero-one…" he sucked in a breath, "I know exactly who that is," he looked at Ororo then to Jean, "it's Sabretooth…"

          "How do you know?" Piotr asked.

          "I spent over six years in and out of that place, I escaped enough times to have got around to look at their files," Remy said.  "I know enough to get by…I was there when this all started…" he looked at them, "Sabretooth was the first to be taken in though…Magneto needed him – to trace me."

          "Why you?" Jean asked.  "Seems to me there could have been a dozen other more powerful mutants than yourself – no offence."

          "No offence taken," he stated, "and I'm not particularly sure why me," he replied, although secretly he did know.  "Probably my skills or…something.  Bein' in the Thieves guild I was exposed to some highly sought after skills that aren't taught to just anyone.  It's like magicians – their craft is shrouded in mystery and they never explain how it works…the Guild's Thievery is like that…which is why any of us are so highly sought after – probably why I was sought after."

          Jean looked at him, she wasn't really sure she believed that, but for now it was the only response she would seemingly get.

          "The other mutants, I think one of them might be Quicksilver.  When Sabretooth came tracing me, Quicksilver was with him.  I'm better than both of them when it comes to fighting, but they had MX2 in darts.  Took me out quicker than I had a chance to fight…"

          "These mutants are attacking a chemical plant – why do you think they're doing this…?" Ororo asked.

          "To get our attention…or more than likely, to get mines," Remy chewed the inside of his cheek, "I destroyed all Genosha's technology with one kinetic blast.  This could be about revenge…"

          "Seems if this were about revenge, Magneto would be there."

          "No," Remy said, "Magneto wouldn't come…it's beneath him now…"

          "What about this unknown mutant?" Ororo asked.

          "That…I'm not too sure about," Remy swallowed.  Although he knew exactly who that unknown mutant was.  He felt it within his bones.  He'd seen his red eyes in the darkness from the window of Rogue's room.  Yes, this had to be the work of Sinister.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Psylocke

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 18

Chapter 5: Enter Psylocke

          Remy followed the X-Men through a hatch in the roof of the chemical plant, he was the last to climb in, right behind Kitty and Bobby.  He noted Bobby had been giving him strange looks ever since he'd got on the blackbird and yet, he couldn't fathom why.   He tried to remind himself that once all this was over he definitely needed to confront Bobby about this strange attitude towards him.  It wasn't as if he'd done anything to deserve it was it.  Remy didn't mind being hated, but he did mind not knowing why.

          "Tread lightly," Ororo whispered to her team mates, she gestured to the path ahead, a balcony high above a main hall.  The floor of the balcony was metal, and the slightest footstep made it clatter. 

          Remy had no problem with this, and moved catlike across the balcony at the back, pressing his hands upon the banisters, he put most of his weight into his upper body so that he could move more quickly behind his team.

          {They're close,} Jean said telepathically.

          Remy paused, "wait."

          "Hmm?" Ororo stopped where she was, meaning everyone who was behind her had to stop in their tracks also.  She turned and gazed around everyone to see Remy.

          "They're expecting us…" Remy said, he pushed past Bobby and Kitty to get nearer Ororo, "which means there might be traps."

          Ororo paused, "Yes…that is a good point…we should separate…"

          Jean put her hand on Remy's shoulder, "I'll go with Remy…hopefully we can ambush them before they ambush us."

          "Kitty, go with Bobby," Ororo ordered, "me and Piotr will go to the north of the plant and see what we can find.  Use your communicators the minute you find ANYTHING.  Silent signal is best."

          "We're on it," Kitty said.

          Bobby created a path of pure ice from the middle section of the balcony and climbed on, he and Kitty headed across that way.  Ororo and Piotr quietly crept down the balcony path further on.

          Remy swung over the banister and dropped catlike onto the top of a covered vat below, Jean followed lowering herself telekinetically.  There were several vats were stationed in separate areas with their caution warnings.  The lighting was low, the place was quiet, but the drone of machines and the sound of bubbling liquid could be heard somewhere nearby. 

          Remy's instincts were drawing him in the western direction of where he and Jean had left from.

          {Something wrong?} Jean asked.

          Remy tried to focus, her thoughts clouded his for a moment, "instinct, Red.  Pure instinct," he gazed around a corner where a large vat was, frowning.  He looked down, there were very noticeable footsteps on the floor, "that and they're makin' it obvious this is the way to go."

          {Should we follow?} she asked.

          Remy shook his head, "we should find another way there…we're likely to be ambushed if we continue down that path…" he patted his pockets, "fuck."

          {What?}

          "I don't have any projectiles…" he winced, "I knew I should have brought my coat…" he looked around, "I'm unarmed…I don't even have my bo."

          Jean made a face, {you're unprepared?}

          "I was in bed," Remy retorted, "I didn't know I was going to be whisked into some mission in the dead of night."

          {You better be careful.}

          Something flew by Remy's head, it had almost grazed his cheek, he jerked back, "uh oh…" he said.

          Remy and Jean quickly examined the thing that had whizzed by.  It had stuck in the nearby vat, although luckily not causing any leaks.  "What is that…?" Jean squinted.

          A razor sharp silver star with claw shaped edges.

          "It's an airclaw throwing star…" Remy winced, "which means…" he turned and looked to the direction.

          A tall woman in black was standing half silhouetted, her hair catching a slight breeze from an airvent nearby.

          "RUN!" Remy headed towards the direction the footsteps had been heading.

          "What?" Jean asked, a throwing star whizzed by her head and she ducked barely in time.  "Who is that?!" she asked running after Remy.

          Remy ducked as another throwing star went past his head, "fuck!" he cried.

          Jean turned around, two more were heading their way, she caught them with a telekinetic grasp, and flicked them towards the ceiling.  "Who is this woman!?"

          "She's deadly," Remy said.  They were in a new room, it was darker, and seemed to be only one way out.

          "Where IS he?!" the woman screamed, she'd followed them into the room.

          Remy couldn't find an exit.

          "Who is she talking about?" Jean demanded.

          Another throwing star sped towards them, Remy ducked it just in time.  From a balcony high above, the mutant Sabretooth dropped, fangs and claws bared.  He gave a roar and grabbed Remy by the neck, "not as quick on your feet as the olden days, LeBeau."

          Remy grabbed onto the larger mutant's hand, trying to pry his fingers away from his throat, he was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

          A throwing star whizzed towards Sabretooth and hit him straight in the shoulder, he let a roar out and dropped Remy.  "Psylocke," he growled, "shoulda known you'd be here, your stink is all over the place."

          The woman, deemed Psylocke, pulled  a full length kitana from the sheath on her back, "where is he, Sabretooth, I'm not here to play games!"

          "He's around," Sabretooth chortled pulling the bloody throwing star out of his shoulder, he licked the blood from the razor sharp edge, "he'll be so pleased he gets two for the price of one."

          Jean hit the communicator on her belt, "we've been attacked – come right away," she said.

          Sabretooth smacked Jean in the face when she'd been unaware, sending her slamming into a vat, the side of her head bounced off the metal wall of it, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

          Remy looked between Psylocke and Sabretooth, between the two of them, he knew he'd probably be killed.  He had no projectiles, no weapons…all he had was skill.

          Sabretooth grabbed a hold of Remy's collar, "you pathetic runt," he said, "I can see the fear in your eyes.  Not quite the LeBeau I remember."

          Remy twisted and grabbed a hold of Sabretooth's arm, yanked and using the right weight, managed to overthrow him, he got up, narrowly missing being hit by another star, "PSYLOCKE!" he cried, "I'm not with them!"

          Psylocke moved pantherlike with speed and precision that Remy hadn't forgotten.  She kicked him swiftly in the jaw, he groaned in pain.

          "That will be enough of that…" came Ororo's voice.  Electricity shot through the air, hitting Psylocke, and the woman seized in pain and then collapsed to the floor, her plum tinted hair splaying out on the hard floor.  Sabretooth made a slash towards Remy but Remy dodged easily, he flipped, kicking Sabretooth square in the jaw. 

          A blinding pain shot through Remy's head, and he cried out, gripping his head with his hands, falling to his knees.

          "What is it?!" Piotr asked, he was in the middle of a fist fight with Sabretooth now.

          Remy curled up on the floor, agony searing through his brain, he couldn't even see straight the pain was so intense, he could not find the words to speak, all he could do was cry out in pain.  Nearby a beaker of acid on a countertop near a wall exploded, spraying its contents across Sabretooth, who howled in pain, the contents splashed upon Colossus but in his metallic form he was safe from burning.

"Acid!" Piotr saw the steam rise from his arms, it heated up the metal of his arms but did not burn him.

"My eyes!" Sabretooth wildly screamed, he blindly ran towards the door, shoving by Ororo and disappearing into the darkness of a separate hallway.

Remy writhed on the floor, a computer monitor on a desk exploded, chunks of plastic and glass flying everywhere, the others ducked this.

"We need to get out of here now!" Ororo cried.  A nearby container of gas rattled, and the top part exploded, the gas, a vibrant green colour, began to seep across the clean air.

          Ororo pulled Psylocke over her shoulder, she struggled with the weight of the woman but somehow managed, "Piotr, get Remy and Jean and let's move!"

          Remy opened his eyes, everything a blur except a silhouette near the wall, red eyes glowering, the silhouette seemed to disappear into the shadow itself, and vanished.  He felt himself being pulled up.  His eyesight momentarily became better as the pain began to let up, he grabbed the nearest object he could, a piece of plastic from the monitor he'd accidentally blown up, and he charged it, throwing at the dark corner.

          "REMY!" Ororo cried, "what are you doing?!"

          "What's going on?" Jean asked, beginning to come to.

          The explosion sounded like an extremely large firework going off, Remy's kinetically charged projectile had hit a beaker that contained a highly volatile chemical that exploded on impact, it touched the gas near that area, and a larger explosion occurred, destroying half the wall.  But in the flash of light, they all saw the silhouette with the red eyes before it seemed to disappear into the flames.

          "What the—" Piotr gaped.

          "We must escape NOW," Ororo said, she ran, holding Psylocke over her shoulder, she hit her communicator button, "escape to the blackbird, NOW!!"

          Remy winced at the pain in his head, he felt himself being shaken as Piotr ran holding him under one arm, "my head…" he groaned.

          It was moments later they were all on the roof, and climbing into the blackbird, the fire had begun to spread in the building, they felt it shaking as more small explosions were going off.  "We must take off quickly," Ororo said jumping into the pilots seat of the blackbird, "everyone, get your seatbelts on NOW!"

          The pain began to recede in Remy's head.  Piotr had dropped him into a chair and buckled him into the seat, "what's goin' on?" he asked, he was unaware of what had happened, the pain had distorted his vision and perception so much he was unaware of what he'd just done.

          The jet rattled as it took off, and Remy felt nausea try to push up through him and the bile rose in his throat, he held it in.

          A very loud boom echoed through the night, so loud that Remy thought he'd lost his hearing for several moments.  The jet shook violently as the explosion touched it.

          Ororo fought for control until finally they'd escaped the flames.  Remy glanced out of the window, a massive mushroom of toxic smoke had risen through the air.  The chemical plant had been destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Impulse

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 18

Chapter 6: The Impulse

          Remy followed the X-Men Gold team out of the blackbird jet, he was the last to leave the jet, his head hung low in shame, and he hid tears behind his bangs.

          "Remy!" Rogue met up with him in the hangar, she noticed the looks on everyone's face, no one had said anything.  Piotr was carrying a beautiful woman who appeared to be unconscious.  Jean was nursing a headwound and grumbling in pain to herself. 

          Ororo was silent as she led the way across the hangar.

          "What happened?" Rogue asked.

          "Ask him!" Bobby spun and pointed at Remy, the room grew colder.  The others had stopped walking, noticing Bobby's outburst at once.

          Rogue looked to Remy, "what's wrong?" she asked, she moved his hair back from his face, she saw the tears, she saw the haunted expression in his face.  "What is it?"

          "Tell her, Gambit!  Tell her of how you BLEW our entire mission.  Quite literally."

          Remy blinked away his tears, "the chemical plant was destroyed."

          "How did—" Rogue was about to ask.

          "The love of your life here threw a charged object at a bunch of volatile chemicals and blew everything up!" Bobby yelled in anger.

          "Shut the fuck up, Bobby," Kitty shoved him, "You weren't even THERE.  You don't even know what happened."  
          "I know enough from what Ororo told us!" Bobby shoved Kitty back.

          "Stop it!" Ororo growled getting between Bobby and Kitty, "no one is to blame for what happened.  Something went wrong, after a nights rest we shall REVIEW the situation."

          "You don't NEED to review it, 'Ro.  Your blame lies right there," Bobby pointed at Remy.  Bobby's ice blue eyes were as cold as the room now, and it was growing colder.

          "What the fuck is your problem with me, Drake?!" Remy demanded, he moved Rogue aside and stepped towards the man, his breath steaming in the air, the temperature kept plummeting further.

          "Stop pickin' fights!  The pair of you!" Rogue jumped in between them, "you're not helpin' things.  "Whatever happened, I'm sure it was an accident – Remy wouldn't intentionally blow anywhere up!"

          "You would stick up for him, of course, wouldn't you!" Bobby uttered, "the love of your life, the one who can do no wrong.  He fucks everything up, Rogue, and you don't bat an eyelid.  He doesn't belong with the X-Men!  He's too reckless and DANGEROUS!  He should be in a fucking mental asylum."

          Remy frowned, "You want a fight, Drake?" he pushed Rogue aside firmly and shoved the man in the chest, "come on then."

          "Why not?" Bobby smirked, "I'd beat you.  You're nowhere near the fierce fighter you once were.  You're just a mentally insane loser with mutant powers now…mutant powers you can't even control."

          "That is enough!" Ororo stood between them, "Bobby, one more word and you're suspended from the team."

          Bobby frowned, "suspend him from the team, he's the one who can't keep a lid on his powers," he uttered, then he spun around and left in a rage, the temperature began to rise once again.

          Ororo sighed, "I'll deal with him later, I think we are all in need of sleep…"

          Professor Xavier appeared from a doorway, "ah, you've returned," he said, "I got your message.  The proper authorities have been advised about the explosion and it is being dealt with as we speak."

          Ororo nodded.  "Thank you, Professor."

  Jean walked over, "Professor, may I have a word…?" she glanced to Remy, then back to the Professor, "in private…"

          "Why not have it here?" Remy asked, "If I'm to be spoken about, I'd rather hear it," he said.

          Jean grimaced, "it was not about you…"

          "You're a bad liar, Jean," Remy sighed, he felt Rogue's arms on his back and he pushed her away, he didn't feel like being consoled right now.  Not while his future with the X-Men was already in jeopardy.  Rogue looked at him in confusion, she didn't understand what was wrong with him.

          Ororo put her hand on Remy's shoulder, "you look tired, my friend.  You should rest…we all should…"

          Remy gave a vague nod, and began for the doorway before the others, he walked alone, shoulders hunched, head low.  When he'd gone, the others looked at each other.

          "Something's wrong," Jean said, "I sense a turmoil within him…" she said, "it's strong…Remy has always been hard to read…but I can pick this up so clearly."

          Kitty looked at Rogue, she'd seen the way Remy had pushed her away when she'd tried to console him, it had been unlike Remy to ever push her away from him, Rogue seemed to be dwelling on it too, her expression was hurt, and confused. 

          "Is something wrong?" the Professor asked of Rogue, seeing her concern.

          "No, Professor…nothing…" she sighed, "I'm just tired…"

          "Let us all retire.  We'll brief about the incident tomorrow morning before the students lessons."

          Remy stepped through his bedroom alone, he didn't even bother closing the door.  He switched on the bedside lamp, and he sat upon the bed and put his head in his hands.  Everything surrounding the incident at the chemical plant had been a blur, except from the silhouette with red eyes.  It had been Sinister, and he was the only one who knew it.  He hadn't known what had come over him when he'd thrown the projectile.  It had been stupid, now everyone had seen him.  And soon, everyone was likely to know about him, about his involvement.  About the things he hadn't wanted them to know.

          "Remy…"

          Remy raised his eyes to the door, Rogue was standing there, still clad in her pyjamas, her hair was in a long braid, her eyes were puffy and tired, she'd waited up for him, she'd been waiting on the safe return he'd promised.  Only, he'd begun to wonder if returning had been the best option.  

          "I told you I was a liability," he said before she had a chance to say much else.

          Rogue stepped in and closed the door, "you're not…"

          "You don't even know the half of it, Chere," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

          "Then tell me…?" Rogue moved over, she knelt on the carpet at his knees, looking up at him hopefully.

          "I wish I could, Chere," he sighed, "but it's complicated…there's things I don't understand myself, yet..."

          Rogue wished she could understand too, "tell me…maybe we can understand together…?"

          "Rogue…Chere…Marie…" he swallowed, "I think I truly am losing my mind," his voice was thick with emotion, but he wasn't going to let himself cry anymore, not in front of her.

          Rogue shook her head, "No…you're not," she said firmly, "You're as sane as you ever were…you're just sad, Remy…you're doubting yourself – I've been there, it can drive you to questioning your own sanity…"

          Remy shook his head in response also, "no…I seriously am…" he let out a shuddering breath, he got up, moving away from her, "Drake is right, my sanity is questionable, I'm a danger to the team…"

          "No, you're not, you're a good X-Man," Rogue followed, "You had ONE lousy mishap.  It's happened to everyone – usually it DOES happen on the first mission…it prepares you for future screw ups.  There's always screw ups.  We don't win a hundred percent of the time, Remy…"

          Remy tried to not listen, he knew she had to be wrong.  "This screw up could have destroyed us all…what if there'd been humans in the chemical plant…what if—"

          She put her gloved fingers to his lips, "ssh…" she murmured.

          He fell silent, just looked at her, he expected her to say something, but she said nothing, she slipped her arms around him and held onto him, pressing her cheek against his chest.  It felt good to have her there, momentarily, the weighing on his heart seemed to lift.  But his mind still remained on his problems.  It shook him inside every time a new question arose.  And the most frequent question was he really going insane?

          Rogue moved back slowly, and unzipped the front of his uniform jacket.

          "What are you doin'?" he whispered softly.

          Rogue whispered, "ssh," once more,  and slid the jacket off his shoulders, she traced every ripple of his chest with her gloved fingers, "just relax, okay?" she murmured.

          Remy closed his eyes, his heart skipped a beat every now and then and he shivered at the feeling of the satiny touch of her gloved fingers against his bare flesh.  He breathed shallow but exhaled deeply when she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  His mind was full of images of them together, entwined in an embrace everlasting, flesh against flesh, lips against lips, heartbeat against heartbeat.  He trembled when her hand found its way beneath his underwear, he suppressed a moan, he swallowed his pleasure like sweet wine, her touch was unlike any other.

          His mind left the doubt of the night behind, and was completely overwhelmed by desire.  In his mind he could imagine the kiss they would share, the soft moist velvety texture of her lips against his, the uncertainty, the hesitation, the timorous trembling of her lips.  He opened his eyes slightly, everything seemed hazy, the pleasure mounting within him, he tried to hold back, restrain himself and grasp onto the pleasure for as long as he could, let it last as long as it could. 

Everything about her sent his body into a frenzy, from the heaving of her chest beneath the cotton pyjamas to the scent of her hair and the body fragrance.  It was almost as if he were finding the pleasure again for the first time, it all felt so new.

Her head tilted up to look at him, her eyes soft, tired, and serious, glittering in the light by the bed, she stepped forward, causing him to step back, he sat on the bed, she climbed into his lap, still caressing him, her freehand in his hair.  He couldn't take his eyes off her lips, the tension building within his loins.  He inched closer, to feel her breath hot on his lips, she was excited too, it was in the way she was breathing.  The impulse overtook him completely.  He could not help himself anymore.

At that very moment he was spent, he let out a shuddering breath and then he kissed her.

- THE END (Or is it, Mwahahahahahahahaha, I can only imagine the hatemail I'm going to get for the ending of this ep.).


End file.
